Cherish Them, Love Him
by P'choona
Summary: Pick Of The Litter -- Six chapters, each written from a different brother's point-of-view. A different incident each day. :may feature some BL and incest elements, read inside warning label for details:


First of all, I wanna say how disappointed I am that there are virtually NO Pick of the Litter fics here. So naturally, I set out to change that.

I plan to make it six chapters long, written from the perspective of each brother. Hopefully I'll be able to keep up with this, and not let it die.

Quick things:

Since Futaba tends to be in his "de-transformed" state often (his little chibi-self) where he can't speak and instead communicates by writing, I plan on representing that like this:

":colons:"

Anything else I can think of, I'll add later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pick of the Litter. It belongs to its creator, Yuriko Suda. Believe me, If I _did_ own it, it'd be one big incest-fest, cause those boys are just asking to be paired up, I swear. I think they're adorable, and I'm not even that huge of an incest fan. That bein' said...

WARNING: This fic may contain light n fluffy BL (that's boy's love, aka MxM), a bit of incest or incest-related themes/ideas in later chapters. DO NOT CONTINUE READING if that sort of things offends you, because nothing boils me more than ignorant people who don't know how to use a back button and that deliberately choose to hide behind the anonymity of the internet to chew someone out just for the sake of being a close-minded--ahem.

Anyway. Enjoy :D

**-Chapter 1: Riku-**

* * *

Ah, what am I supposed to do with them? My brothers, I mean. I can't help but feel like they're suffocating me sometimes. I guess it can't be helped. After all, I _am_ the 'baby' of the family. And I may have had an unstable health condition when I was younger. And I _have_ just recently reunited with all of them after years of forced separation. So...

So it seems they have a right to act the way they do. So over-protective like that. Have I been selfish? Well, no, they always tell me I'm not selfish _enough. _Argh, I'm so... they make me feel so confused. Of course I love them all. I just wish I could understand them a bit better.

"Hello, Riku! How are you feeling today?"

":Riku! There you are. Mio was looking for you... You didn't make him angry again, did you? Ohh, dear...:"

"Hey Riku, come with me to the track today. I'm in need of some serious money, and... hey, don't give me that look!"

"Ooh, we should make another delivery soon, Riku. It'll be fun. I have this really cute new outfit you can wear!"

"What's up? You gotta check out my new catch of the day. It was a battle of epic proportions! Look, I have the scars to prove it."

Ichiya, Futaba, Mikasa, Shii, Satsuki... you're all so very dear to me. Even though it feels like we just met, you all look out for me—In your own ways, of course. But I guess it's because I don't really remember what happened before Japan, I feel like I don't know you guys quite like I should, whereas you all know me. It's really frustrating. I want to spend time with each of you, and get to know you all better.

"I'm not paying you to space out, Riku. Or ignore me when I'm talking for that matter." Mio was grinding his teeth with every word. Every now and then I get this strange urge to wanna smooth his ruffled fur, y'know, like, pet him. That is, every now and then when I have this strange urge to be murdered, eheh.

"I'm sorry Mio, I've been a little out of it lately. What did you want me to do again? Something about a week?"

He sighed, uttering "Hopeless" under his breath. "I want you to take a week off from school. Starting tomorrow. Monday through friday, you understand? This week is going to be extremely busy and I'm going to need your help."

"But--"

"It'll be a different job each day. The pay varies based on difficulty, but they're all generally well-paying. You can't afford to turn this down, Riku."

By 'me' you mean 'we', as in Hiyokoya I'm sure. Well if it's for the store, I reasoned, I can afford to miss a few days here and there. It _has_ been a while since I've been absent from school. I'll just ask Futaba to take me by the dorms later tonight to tell the guys to feed the cats for me. I hesitated, then nodded. "I...I'll do it."

"Good boy," Mio grinned, which was, in all honesty, far scarier than any scowl he could manage. "I was actually expecting some sort of fight out of you. It doesn't matter. Either way, I wouldn't have taken 'no' for an answer. I already talked to your school and you've been excused the whole week on account of family matters."

I stood there looking dumb-founded. I couldn't believe he would do something like that without my consent first! Then again, he usually respects my wishes regarding my school (thanks to Ichiya-san). Maybe this time it was really important? Still, I couldn't help but feel _used_. I kept opening and closing my mouth, unsure of what to say.

His cat ears twitched slightly. "It'll be worth it, I promise." He turned away, hands on his hips. "Now I'm going to be busy for a while, getting everything organized. If I need you I'll send for you. Go ahead and get back to work for now." He coughed into his fist before adding awkwardly, "You start first thing tomorrow. I'll tell you what you have to do then. So... make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

I watched him quickly make his way down the dimly lit hall. That was... weird. Did I sense feeling behind that icy cold demeanor? Oh well. I shrugged it off and started in the opposite direction. This was going to be a crazy week.

* * *

So, how about it? I know it was short, this is just the introduction chapter. The others will be much longer, promise. I don't think many people really know of PotL so I don't expect that many reviews, but it'd be nice to have some. Let's me know I'm not talking to myself over here ..;;


End file.
